


Proposal

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: ... I'm out of excuses, And I have too little fic of them posted, And I like my otp, Fluff, M/M, So Yamada wears a ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: "I know this is a bit stupid, because we actually can't." Chinen starts slowly, then breaks eye contact with a small smile. "And I know you wanted to be the one to do it."





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm. I spontaneously wrote this on the bus one day, completely forgot about it and then was hit by massive otp feels. And it became a 1000 words. So. Enjoy, I hope??

"Ryosuke..." Chinen says softly, and Yamada squeezes his hand to let him know he's listening, busy watching the ocean moving softly with the reflection of the city at night.

But Chinen's hand withdraws from his own and he turns, features knitting into worry on their own, wondering what's going on, worst case scenarios immediately flashing through in his mind at the serious tone. Chinen puts his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the railing and watching Yamada calmly, eyes as serious and intense as they ever get and Yamada's definitely worried now.

"I know this is a bit stupid, because we actually can't." He starts slowly, then breaks eye contact with a small smile. "And I know you wanted to be the one to do it."

Yamada's mind is suddenly flooded with suspicions rather than worry, his heartbeat picking up and he swallows, anxious for Chinen to keep talking as things suddenly fall into place in his mind. The secrecy, the dinner date and the late night illumination stroll by the sea is an evening that feels awfully similar to what Yamada's always described as the perfect proposal date.

"But still..." Chinen says slowly, and Yamada's eyes are drawn to movement as his hand pulls a small black box from his pocket and Yamada's heart stops. "If you could ever get married... would you want it to be with me?"

He opens the lid while he speaks to show off a shiny ring, and the whole situation is so smooth and perfect it’s almost unfair. Yamada bites his lip, no other outlet for his emotions than his eyes tearing up and it's embarrassing. He stares at the ring, at how it gleams in the dim light around them, and it’s fairly plain but still everything he ever wanted. He raises his hand to cover his mouth like a girl but he feels like he’ll actually burst out in tears, and not at all how he imagined a proposal in his life but he’s so happy he doesn’t know what to do. He can't feel anything but happy thinking about what it means, and that maybe sometime in the far future he could have a wedding, marrying the person he loves most in this world.

He glances up at Chinen, sees the soft, doting smile on his face but also the nerves in his eyes like there was a possibility of Yamada saying no. Yamada doesn’t think, has probably never thought less in his life as he reaches out to cup Chinen’s face and leans in to kiss him.

Chinen stiffens and Yamada knows he shouldn’t, they’re _outdoors_ , but he can’t think of any other way to express the intensity of his feelings. Chinen gently pushes him away after just a few seconds, but his eyes glitter and his smile is brilliant as Yamada looks at him again.

”Is that a yes?” He asks quietly, and Yamada nods.

”Yes. Of course. Yes.” He says, and now he can’t keep the stupid smile off his face, watching Chinen’s own smile widen in relief. ”You look as if you were afraid I’d say no.”

”Do you have any idea how scary this is?” Chinen asks, but he’s still smiling like he can’t stop, still holding the box out for him. ”You start doubting everything you ever knew. Wanna feel my heartbeat, this is first concert day pulse.”

”Silly.” Yamada tells him, raising a hand to gently brush his knuckles over Chinen’s cheek, thinking about how adult and perfect his boyfriend has become. ”Are you going to let me wear that?”

Chinen looks down at the ring and frowns like he’s about to question it, but Yamada holds out his hand because he wants to so bad. ”For now. Please.”

Chinen sighs like he knows he really should protest, but then gives in, smiling softly as he picks the ring from the box, taking Yamada’s hand in his and then slowly slides the ring onto his ring finger, and Yamada finds himself wishing he could keep it there for everyone to see. He’ll still wear it. Just not there.

Chinen takes his hand and raises it to his lips, pressing a lingering kiss to his knuckles and Yamada feels like his heart is going to explode with how much he loves this man.

”I love you. So much.” He says, and Chinen’s smile grows even more adorable as he steps closer, lacing their hands together and their foreheads are almost touching.

”I love you too. More than you can imagine.” Chinen says quietly, eyes radiating with love and Yamada almost feels like crying again. ”I can’t imagine ever being without you.”

”Stop it, I’m gonna cry.” Yamada tells him, and Chinen laughs softly, then glances to the side once before closing the distance between them with another kiss, and Yamada feels giddy with it, just the feeling of kissing in plain sight, and he still can’t stop smiling and it almost feels like when he realized Chinen loved him back all those years ago. Like everything is perfect and nothing can hurt him.

The kiss breaks but Chinen lets go of his hands to wrap arms around his waist instead, pulling him in and hugging him tight like he can’t get close enough no matter what. Yamada holds him, breathing him in and soaking in the intimacy, wondering if he's ever felt this connected to the man in his arms before. Eventually, Chinen withdraws his arms, but gently finds Yamada’s left hand and laces their fingers together with a smile. ”Let’s go home?”

Yamada nods, squeezing Chinen’s hand and he just hopes it’s not obvious on his face that he just got a fiancé. But at the same time, he thinks as he can't wipe the smile from his features, can't keep from walking as close to Chinen as he physically can, he couldn’t care less. For tonight, he wants it to only be about them.

 


End file.
